Disclaimer
by Southpark903
Summary: Stan breaks up with Kyle...really short...please R
1. Default Chapter

**This is a one shot thing in Stan's POV, I'm just really bored, so don't hate me for this ; please R&R!**

Kyle's my boyfriend

I don't know how it happened...but one day he asked me to be his boyfriend...it caught me off guard...so I said "sure"

I wish I hadn't

Flash forward to 3 months later

I'm still with Kyle...and I don't know why

So one day, I told him to meet me at Starks pond, so I could talk to him. He smiled and said "sure! Hows 7:00 sound?"

I said "fine"

So now its 6: 48, and I'm walking out my front door to meet Kyle.

I get to Starks pond at about 6:57, and Kyle's already there, looking at the water. He notices me and gets a big grin on his face and then runs over to hug me and say hi

I hug back...but not lovingly

Kyle notices and pulls away from me

"Something wrong?" he asks

I look him in the face...his face is **full** of worry

I nod

"Yeah" I say "I think we should...break up"

He looks at me oddly, like I have 3 heads

"Are you kidding?" he says.

After a few seconds of silence, he asks again...only this time, he sounds more panicked

"Stan, please tell me your kidding!"

I simply shake my head and reply

"I'm not kidding"

Tears well up in his eyes...I instantly feel horrible about this

"Why?" he asks

"I just...don't like you that way...I never did" I try to let him off easy...which is kind of hard

he starts crying harder. I look away

"Sorry" I say, trying to make this better some how

There's a few minutes where we just stand there as he cries. I feel so, so horrible...

"I've gotta go" I say suddenly. I give him one last look of sympathy and turn around and walk away

all he does is cry

**so yeah, really short...so plz dont tell me my stories have to be longer...this is just some one shot thingee **


	2. habit

**Okay, so I made a second chapter, 1: because I'm bored again. And 2: because I can ;p so please R&R oh, and this chapter is in Kyle's POV**

I sit in my room, my eyes still full of tears, wondering why he would dump me

Was it something I said?

Was it something I did?

Or maybe…it was something I wasn'tdoing….

I wish he would have told me more than "I just don't feel that way about you" crap… it doesn't answer _anything_

I squeeze my eyes shut to get some more tears out of my eyes. All I see is Stan, and that makes me cry even harder

I have to talk to him….I want to talk to him….but my body wont let me just get up and go out the front door….instead it leads me to the bathroom, where I lean over the toilet bowl and throw up….probably because I'm crying too hard…

After I empty my stomach into the porcelain bowl, I sit against the wall. I look up and see my dads razor he uses to shave….I take it and break off the plastic….I just want the blade…

After I get the blade free I look at it through my teary eyes and then set it against the skin on my wrist. I push down a bit and slide it. Instant pain. Instant relief.

My cutting habit has started….all because of Stan

**Okay, I'm starting to like writing this story…so there might be more chapters PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Cuts

**Next chapter, Stan's POV, Oh, and let me clear this up; THE KIDS ARE TEENS IN THIS! So I don't want any more reviews telling me how its wrong cause their 8 rolls eyes**

I see Kyle at school the next day in the cafeteria.

Hes sitting alone

I figure I should leave him that way, but something tells me to go sit with him

I do

He gives me a strange look as I take my seat across from him

"what do you want?" he asks, stabbing his mystery meat with his fork

"we can still be friends right? Its better than nothing" I explain

"whatever" he replies, still stabbing

I shrug and starts to eat my food.

Kyle reaches for his can of pop and I notice something on his wrist

I snap my arm out and grab his, looking closely at his wrist

My eyes go wide as I recognize cuts, all over his wrist

Kyle draws his arm back quickly and now instead of looking depressed, he looks guilty

"Its because of you" he explains

"M-me?" I ask, not believing him

he nods "you have no clue how much I love you"

I stare at him, my stomach feels like a tightly wound knot

I cant think of anything to say

So I fall back on "I'm so sorry"

He grabs his tray, stands up, and leaves

**Yay! Next chapter shall be up very soon! Like…tonight :3 PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. beggining of an end

**Last chapter, Kyle's POV, and AGAIN, they are TEENAGERS, around 16-17, please Review **

I run into the boys bathroom

Thank God nobodys there

I start to cry again

I look in the mirror and see the tears, streaming down my face

"Why can't he just leave me alone! Get out of my life?" I ask my reflection

It doesn't answer and I kind of get angry at it

I reach in my pocket and pull out my sharpener. I break it and get the razor out

I look at it for a few seconds and then bring it to my wrist.

I'm about to cute when Stan burst in, startling me and causing me to drop my razor

He sees me and then looks at the razor, realizing what I was about to do

"Kyle…don't" he says, like that will stop me

I go to pick up my razor but Stan grabs it first

He's to quick for me

"Stan, give it back" I say flatly

Instead of doing what I said, he puts it in his own pocket

"You need to stop" he says

I glare at him, getting mad

"Why do _you_ care anyways?" I shout

"Because dude….your my friend"

"Yeah, and that's _all_ we'll ever be" I say quietly

Tears well up in my eyes

He walks over slowly and hugs me

I hate to admit it, but it feels awesome

And then he kisses me

It doesn't feel like the same kisses we used to share…this one feels warm…and loving

I kiss back, wanting him, needing him.

Suddenly he pulls away

"Who says?" he replies simply

I smile

He smiles

I love him

He loves me

And that's all I ever wanted

**END! WEWT! Sooo, PLEASE review **


End file.
